


watching you sleep, baby

by maricon_lanero



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, snafu is a creep
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Снафу ведет себя очень странно.





	watching you sleep, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [watching you sleep, baby](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341196) by augustbird. 



> Вытаскиваю старые переводы с дайров.

Если чему-то Следж и научился в первые дни на Павуву, так это следующему:  
1\. Старшинство здесь что-то вроде валюты. Чем дольше ты выживаешь, тем жестче можешь запугивать новобранцев. Должно быть, поэтому Юджин тут отскреб от грязи больше поверхностей, чем за всю свою предыдущую жизнь.  
2\. Чтение для маменькиных сынков, да у тебя и не должно быть на это времени, пока ты старательно умираешь за свою страну и все такое. Единственное, что более или менее допустимо - это порнуха и иногда Библия. И только одно из двух всегда лежит в кармане Следжа.  
(Это не порнуха.)  
(Ему приходится объяснить это Снафу.)  
3\. Ему стоит поскорее научиться доверять парням в своем подразделении, иначе долго он не протянет.  
4\. Снафу сумасшедший.  
5\. Снафу в его подразделении. 

Возможно, ему стоило встревожиться от выражения неверия на лице Сида, когда Юджин последовательно перечислил всех, с кем ему придется работать. Возможно, стоило обеспокоиться, по крайней мере, но они так давно не виделись, что нельзя винить Следжа за его невнимательность.

Но.

Факт:  
Снафу думает, что терроризировать новобранцев – нормально.

Даже более того, он, кажется, вкладывает в это дело всю душу. В то время как остальные морпехи, по большей части, имеют представление о морали и сострадании (когда-то они были в таком же положении новичков), Снафу такие мелочи не трогают. Скорее наоборот: он воплощает собой какую-то антитезу сострадания, черную дыру, специально сконструированную для того, чтобы вытягивать удивительное и невинное из людей.

\- Слишком поздно! – Юджин слышит, как Снафу кричит на какого-то блондина однажды утром. Парень выглядит испуганным и практически убегает от Снафу, и Юджин не может не остановиться и не посмотреть ему вслед. Что во имя Господа Бога тут произошло?

Он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Снафу. Тот бесстрастно чистит свое оружие, но бросает один долгий взгляд на Юджина. Когда Следж не двигается, Снафу бросает:  
\- Тебе что, тоже помочь проверить член на тропическую гниль?

Юджин моментально уходит.

Позже, когда они сидят в том, что должно изображать столовую, Юджину сложно не слушать голос Снафу.  
\- Не, тут ты не прав, - слышит он знакомые нотки. – Я бы, скорее всего, связал их как свиней. И поджарил на медленном огне. Слабо прожаренный япошка. Пожалуй, тмин не помешает. И немного шалфея. – Говорит он серьезно и задумчиво, как будто и раньше рассматривал преимущества каннибализма.

Юджин знает, что он пялится. Снафу хватает секунды, чтобы заметить. Он застывает, смотрит на Юджина и взвешенно добавляет:  
\- Гипотетически.

Юджин сомневается, что верит ему.

Плюс, Снафу везде.  
И дело не столько в его предполагаемом всеведении, сколько в том, что все это попросту жутко. Может, Юджин параноик, но он определенно уверен в том, что за ним все время наблюдают. Конечно, когда ты морпех, то должен отвечать перед командирами, которые постоянно проверяют, не напортачил ли ты. Но это абсолютно новый уровень наблюдения.

И не то чтобы Снафу пытался хоть как-то скрыть тот факт, что он постоянно ошивается неподалеку. Юджин не знает, специально ли он преследует его, но когда он поднимает глаза от своей стирки и видит Снафу, чистящего оружие, или пакующего сумки, или занимающегося ничегонеделанием, тот смотрит на Юджина. Не так, будто он всего лишь случайно оказался на линии взгляда, но намеренно, внимательно, целенаправленно.

Утром, когда Юджин идет в импровизированный туалет, рядом слышится шорох веток, хотя на улице – полный штиль. И Юджин почти ожидает, что из-за кустов вот-вот высунется голова в шлеме. Он разрывается между желанием методично побиться лбом о дерево и сказать Снафу, чтобы тот отвалил. Конечно же, когда Юджин пытается Снафу найти, то нисколько в этом не преуспевает. 

\- Как ты с этим справляешься? – спрашивает он Бергина.  
\- Хмм? – отвечает Бергин, - А, Снафу? Со временем ты вроде как привыкнешь. Он тебя беспокоит?

Юджин не плакса, так что он лишь пожимает плечами.  
Секунду спустя появляется знакомое чувство, будто кто-то пытается просверлить взглядом дыру в его затылке. Юджин достает Библию и начинает яростно писать, когда внезапно за его спиной кто-то появляется и глубоко вдыхает.  
Юджин застывает. Ему не хочется поворачиваться. Но даже Бергин смотрит на человека позади него странным взглядом.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Юджин напряженно, как будто не верит в то, что происходит. – Ты что, только что нюхал мои волосы? – он разворачивается лицом к Снафу и отходит на шаг, с опаской глядя на него.

Снафу бесстрастно смотрит на него и засовывает в рот сигарету.  
\- Нет.  
И потом он уходит.

В воздухе повисает тишина. И затем:  
\- Да, - заключает Бергин. – Это слегка странно, даже для него.

Юджин определенно не отчаялся.

\- Мне кажется, он пытается стать твоим другом, - добавляет Бергин.  
\- Приводя меня в ужас, - бормочет Юджин, - отличный план.

Юджин переживает по поводу своего первого военного опыта, так что утром, как только они отплывают, он весь в себе и отчаянно старается не думать о том, что ждет впереди. Он сел рядом со Снафу, что, скорее всего, было плохой идеей, но тот, по крайней мере, не пялится на него всю дорогу. Черт, да он даже делает что-то нормальное: предлагает Юджину сигарету и ободряюще хлопает того по спине. Юджин не знает, что означает такое поведение.

А потом начинаются постоянные сражения, и Снафу проводит кучу времени в молчании и просто смотрит на него. Но Юджин и так морально травмирован, так что, возможно, он не обращает внимания. Он занимает время черкая в Библии и игнорируя Снафу, так что, возможно, быть объектом постоянного наблюдения потихоньку становится для него привычным.

Поэтому, когда по возвращении на Павуву он понимает, что привык к Снафу и его нетрадиционным способам общения, для него это не становится большим сюрпризом. Когда однажды Снафу садится рядом с ним и говорит: «Хей, ты должен поделиться порнушкой», Следж продолжает писать, не моргнув и глазом. Снафу ухмыляется и начинает рыться в вещах Юджина, потому что уважение к личной жизни у него отсутствует как таковое.

Юджин абсолютно уверен, что Снафу до сих пор прячется по кустам, пока он ходит в туалет, и иногда тому нравится ласкать разные вещи, например, фляжки, и ружья, и других людей на глазах у Юджина, но.

По крайней мере, он знает, что Снафу прикрывает его спину.


End file.
